Chapter 3
Crisis! Trouble on the Ion Wave! Story Ion has sent Tonio back home, so she and Rodea decide to go to the Chronos Towers. There are 4 Towers in total, and one of them is nearby. However, Ion notices the Ion Wave is leaking oil and has to land. She asks Rodea to go get oil at the airship dock while she patches up the leak. Rodea is initially reluctant to help, but Ion tells him they should help each other, and reminds him she's the one who fixed him. Rodea flies to the dock, but just when he gets the oil, the machine soldiers approach the Ion Wave. He rushes back there, and finds the Ion Wave attacked by a bomber plane. Rodea destroys the bomber just when Ion is done fixing her airship, and they resume their journey to the Chronos Tower. Level Description The level starts with a row of small grassy islands with some ruins. Soon, after taking a dash ring, Rodea is interrupted by the Ion Wave's troubles. The level resumes on a larger island with the Ion Wave on the ground. After that, there are larger ruins with lots of stairs, then a series of small islands with red beams sticking out, leading to a larger island with more red beams forming a fence. Rodea then reaches the airship dock. It consists of two large buildings, each with many houses protruding on all sides. The two buildings are connected by red beams that form half-circles, and a huge blimp is parked underneath, between the buildings. After collecting 3 oil containers, Rodea has to go back to the Ion Wave via a different route. The Wii version then introduces the Slide Gear. After more ruins with bridges and more structures made of red beams, a dash ring brings Rodea back to the Ion Wave, where he has to take down a bomber plane. He fails if the Ion Wave is hit by a bomb 5 times. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) before the stairs that lead to the first checkpoint bell, the door (50 Gravitons required) is behind the wall on the right # (Bronze) near the end of the section with small islands with red beams and kamikaze planes, the medal is in a lone crate on an island on the right # (Bronze) near the left building of the airship dock (the building with the warp point), against the facade that's facing the blimp, under a house, near a big wheel near the rear of the blimp # (Bronze) on the grassy platform at the bottom of the right building of the airship dock (the building where you arrive), towards the front of the blimp, in the center of a circle of Gravitons # (Bronze) on the left building of the airship dock, behind the base of the vertical beam in the middle # (Silver) after the section with small islands with red beams and kamikaze planes, instead of taking the chain of Gravitons, go to the right; there's a dash ring that leads to an island above with a door (100 Gravitons required). The medal is protected by a spiked ball. # (Silver) near the left building of the airship dock, against the external facade, on a walkway near the bottom, towards the front of the ship (alternatively, find the hole with the crates in the building, then walk to the railing and follow the walkway to the right until you reach the medal) # (Silver) in the section after the airship dock, on a ledge against the big mountain, behind the two stone arches # (Gold) in the section after the airship dock, on the platform under the bridge that leads to the building with the switch, a dash ring leads to an island above with a door (150 Gravitons required). The medal is protected by 2 spiked balls. 3DS version * (Bronze) at the second checkpoint bell, instead of going left with the chain of Gravitons, go forward, following the series of fish enemies and islands. There are hidden enemies at the end; after defeating them the medal will appear inside a crystal. * (Silver) under the second checkpoint bell (under the island, where the rock below branches) * (Bronze) same as #2 in the Wii version, except it's on the left instead of the right * (Gold) same as #6 in the Wii version, except the medal is inside a crystal instead of behind a door * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version * (Silver) after the airship dock, under the switch that activates the warp point (under the island) Category:Chapters